Silouetta Potter
by ShilaTabbyCat
Summary: What if Harrie had a secrt adopted sis?What if she had been hidin from Voldermot for so man years but was finlly going to Hogwarts and put in Harries year?When they meet?If Sirius had been in loved with her her whole intire life?If she didn no it butdid2?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everypersons.!!!!! Tis is my #1st fanfic.! Yay.! I'm new on here so if i ger somethign wrong theniti sn't my fault.! Aslo I'm taking my #1st typing class so I'm still learning where the keys r. Yping with both hands is hard.!!! But I get actual high sfhool credit ofr it.! Can u beleeve that.!!!!!!?????!!!!!! So here we go.!

Lilly Evans gulped rubbing her psalms over her getting bigger baby belly. Soon people would be able do ttell that James Potter had did her and gotten her pregnat. They erew only in there #3st year.! Her mum and dod wouldn't never let her come home and Dumbeldoor would kick them both out of Hoghwarts.! The studesnts weren't not suposed to be having the sex and if they did they had to use birth control spells like they teachehed in there #1st year.! But neether of them thought to since they were so drunk off that budderbear that Jame's friend Sirius Black gave them as an aniversary present.

"What's wrong Lilly" her friend Shale asked?

"Your looking kind of fat. You shouldnt have eaten all that carrot cake last night."!

"Carrot Cake doesn't make you fat! It' s made of carrots."! She stuck her tong out at Shale being playfull so she didn't have to be nervos.

"I guess.'

Shale shrugged. "It's almost time for breakfest. Wanta walk with me"?

"Oh kay." She had been avoiding James Potter since she found she was pregant last motnh. She had only been sexed that #1ce last month so it had to be he was the father of the baby she had in her tummy. She didnt know hw he'd think about the baby o about her thinking about getting it abortcioned. She walked to the Grand Hall with Shale laughong about what some of the people werwe planned to where to the mustic fest next month. Lilly's band the Mudbloods were going to play. There were trying to tyrn the word into a postive insult. They sat down at the table and started eating Lilly. could see the groube of James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter eating to being loud and obnixous boys. Sometimes Lilly couldn't belieeve she let him put his thingie in her he was sometimes so immaature. But it had felt gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood.......................!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Llly.! Stop daydreaming." Shale said with her elbow!

"Huh/ Sorry what were yu saying" She asked?

"I was saying good look at the fest tonight."

"It's tomorrow Shale."

"Oh." She laughed! "Well good luk then."! Hey James Potter is coming!

"What?" Her mind whent back to that night when he was comign then to but inside of her instead and that's how they made the baby. (just in case u didn't know)

"Over here see"?

James was close and coming and smiling at them.

"Hey Shale and hey Lilly."!

"James.! Good you can take my seat since I was just leaving to go to #1st perioud."

"it's too early Shale."!

"I'm meeting Proffesor Slughorn. Have fun." She winks and steps away.

James sits where Shale had was been.

"hey Lily."

"Hey James."

"Are you not avoiding me"?

"I'm not avoiding you." She said defencely.

"I haven't seen you sence we had sex a week ago."

"Then maybe you should check your eyes so you can see me." Was her joke.

"SeriousLilly.! What is wrong? I can tell you that something wrong with you."

Lilly breathed very deep. "I'm with child James poo."

His face was gasped in shock. "With my child?"

"yes."

"How"?

"Duh james. When we did it you knocked me up. Now we're gonna get in trounle."

"You think so"?

"Thats why i wanted to get it abortcioned."

"YOU CAN"T GET IT ABORTCIONED.!!!!!!!!!!!" He stood up in horrified anger. "ONLY MUDBLOODS AND MUGGELS BELEIVE IN ABOTCIONS.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Its AGAINST MAGIC LAW.!!!!!!!!!"

"but I can't keep it."

"What if we get it marrried"?

"No James we're to young. We have to pretend we dont' know each other so that noone gets suspitcious."

"What about our child"?

"If I wear clothes that are baggy and have a badd immune disease when I pertend noone will get suspitcious. I can have it in secret over chirstmas and give it up for adoption."

James nodded his head with a tear rolling don his head. He would miss his baby. "I love you lilly."

"I love you too james.'

And their kiss was passionfull and until McGonagull, a perfect from her #7th year yelled at them.

How did you like the #1st chappie.??????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DID.!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't worry Sillouetta is coming up soon those who read my proflie know I doublbe trippple thumb promise which is strnoger than a pinky promise cause a thumb is stronger thein the pinky.


	2. Chapter 2

So here's the chapter of 2.! Who is exited.? I am.!

Lilly started wearing bagg clothes and not wash her hari so that peploe

woudlnt pay so much attencion to her and not notice that she was gaing

so much wait but Shale stuck bu her liek a lolyal freind and never asked

Lilly if she was pregnant outloud. She ad James pertended to hate them

even thou they were in secretly lovej and criend in to her pillo everynight

becaus she missed him and her ankels and woomb hurts. When Xmas

came around they were all going home but they haad been secertely

thought about meating up in seceret in the break they wuld delivar the

babe in secertet at #7th months but use spells to make her oh kay and

seceretly drop her off at St. Mangos cause uts under that one muggel law

where u can drop off babys and not get troubeled as long as u sho proper

identificacion. Lollly and james were meating at an abanduned baroom

closet at Hogwarts, kissig while he rubs her belly. "I canlt wait to c our

daughter." James Cried. "I wishs we culd kep her." "Me 2.! bUT we can't.! If

we culd we wuld habe gone 2 all those drs vists but Hgwrts don't not hvae

no daycare sirvece.!" This kissed infinitetly somemore until that hd to got

on the train. Lilly had Hogswart fastest owl in her trunk so that wen she felt

her laybor she culd tell him and he culd come when she did. When she

did she had 2 stufss soks in her mouth so her sis Rose (i figured her sis if

she had 1 wuld have a flowr name 2. did she have a sis.? I dun remembr)

culdnt' her her scream. She sente the owl out with a male to Tames sayed

HELP.1 I FEEL MY LAYBOR.1 Jams came flyed ovr, puttin her on hif brrom

and they flowed away. They had agreened 2 have her bron at Sirius's

house cause his parenrs let him smoke wizarding weed and not carae.

"Push it out Llly.!" they told her loud. Lilly yelled but the Blacks didn't worrie.

Lots of blud and stuf came out but non babe. Lilly had to push her out fro

days holding on to Jamees's hand he encoraged her the hole time and

helped to tryed to pull the babe out when she had to stope and sleep.

Sirius helpeed 2 bringed her whatever fuud she cravd and he trurned in to

a dog in front of hr and liked her face 3 mske her feel bedder. finally she

pushed her babe all the way oud and starded to crying cause she as sad

and happy at all the same time sirius "will u take the babe to Sr Mangos.?"

"of course whats her Name.?" "U can name her." Lilly cryed. "i dun wanna

louk at her cause I'll get sad.!" "Thank you Sirius," james cried, "thank u evr

so much.!' "U r welcome." he sad getting the bebe girl he put her on his lap

on his motorsyckle and flwe to St. Mangos she sat up strait so shAe didn't

flal off. "I thhnik i'm gonna to cal u........................Sillouetta Dawn. U r the

purddiest babe I've have ever seen. Sillouetta. Have a guud live." He

kissed her (nud on the lips.! Sirius isnt a pedofile u pervs!) and put her on

the St. Mango's steps.

thats the end of the #2nd chatper.! Yay.! U no, 30 peple read chapter #1st

but only #2 left commenst. SO LEAF COMMENS.1


End file.
